The Tale of Kyra Aneda
by KC11isme
Summary: 3 or 4 years after the end of DH, there's a new witch coming to Hogwarts. But how will she react to this completly different way of life, not even knowing she had magical blood in her at all? Read on!
1. Odd Incidents

The Tale of Kyra Aneda

Book 1: Another Witch in the Crowd

Proluge

Her father left her mother when she was 2.

So silent she stares, staring off into the distance.

Her brother never knew their father. He wasn't even born when their father left.

Who is this girl, who stares quietly off into the distance, thinking, wondering?

This girl is Kyra. Kyra Aneda.

"Hey Kyra! Come here!"

Kyra was sitting outside, watching the river outside of their house. She turned around and saw her brother running at her, brandishing a pair of scissors.

"I've been reading a book about barber people! I want to try something!"

Kyra got up from her seat and ran quickly away. She knew that any idea of her brother's was an idea that should be avoided. After all, how much could a five-year-old really know about "barber people" as he called them? He could barely read!

Kyra sprinted, running from her brother, all the while shouting "NO JODY NO! NO JODY NO! I DON'T WANT A HAIR CUT!" The only time that she really spoke was when she was shouting.

Jody continued to run. He really wanted to see if he could give his sister a really cool haircut. He had always wondered what she would look like if she were bald.

Kyra hit the wall of a house. Jody, who had been right behind her, saw his chance, and raised the scissors, opening them. Kyra tried to hide her head, but she had no jacket with a hood, so nothing worked.

The scissors were at a strand of her hair. She would have a lot of explaining to do to her mother. She closed her eyes.

"What the…."

Kyra slowly opened her eyes. She had not heard the scissors snap together. She looked at her brother's hand. There were no scissors.

Jody stared at his hand, turning it over. He looked at his sister. And he screamed.

Chapter 1

Julia Aneda went out to get the mail, as usual. There was nothing odd about getting the mail. It was a normal activity for normal people like her. Humming to herself, she picked up the post that had been dropped on her doorstep and walked back inside.

Her two children, Kyra and Jody, were having breakfast. Kyra was 11, and Jody was 9. Julia left the mail on the table and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

While their mother's back was turned, Kyra and Jody sprang for the mail. They silently squabbled until they each had enough of the mail to satisfy themselves. Then they started to read.

"Magazines…" said Jody, lazily putting a magazine down on the table. "Cash…. Magazines… junk…. junk…."

Kyra looked through the mail quietly. She placed the magazines and junk mail back down on the table. She wasn't interested in that stuff.

After all this sorting, she turned to the last bit of mail.

It was a letter.

Kyra flipped it over and looked at the back. The letter was closed with a red, wax seal. The seal had a strange symbol on it. It was a shield with an H in the middle.

Kyra put the letter in her pocket. She didn't want to share it with anyone else.

Kyra and Jody went outside to play. They lived in a slightly rural village, with forests and trees all around. Jody went off to find frogs in the nearby river. Kyra sat on her rock, took the letter out of her pocket, and opened it.

She slowly took out the paper that was in the letter, opening the folds. She began to read, her heart skipping with each word.

Dear Miss Aneda,

We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

Headmaster Aaden Winrick

Kyra looked at the letter. She looked at it again, her eyes scanning the letter faster and faster, her jaw dropping lower and lower.

She tossed the letter aside, put her head in her hands, and began to cry. This was all a joke. It was probubly pulled on her by that awful Henry Buldswith. People said that he hated her, after all. It would be just like him to think that she was so dim witted.

She picked up the letter and looked at it again. Then she stowed it away in her pocket. At least she had something to yell at him about now.

This is my first HP fanfic. Please Review! And if there actually is a different Headmaster, please tell me and I will change it.


	2. The Dragon in the Forest

Chapter 2

It was the next day. Kyra and Jody had decided to go explore in the forest. Jody had gotten the odd impression that there was a dragon in the forest.

"I heard it flap its great, leathery wings!" said Jody, waving his arms up as if to show Kyra exactly how the dragon waved its wings. "Then I saw a giant fireball!" Jody then rose up, took a deep breath, and breathed out a whooshing breath. While no fireball appeared, Jody seemed to be happy with his performance.

Kyra rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair out of the way so she could scowl at Jody properly. "I'm sure that it was all in your imagination." she said quietly. She always said things either very loudly or very quietly. For her, there was no in between. And she preferred quietly.

"Here!" cried Jody, as if he hadn't heard her. He tossed her a brown hat.

"What is this for?" asked Kyra, looking at the brown hat. It was very old, and it seemed that moths had chewed their way through it. There was a large, ugly black flower set in the middle of it.

"It's disguise!" said Jody. "That way, the dragon can't see you as well!"

"Why don't you have a hat?" asked Kyra, thinking that Jody had made up this story just to get her to wear an ugly hat.

"My hair's already dark enough to not be seen!" said Jody. As if to prove it, he pointed at his head, where there grew a thick amount of dark brown hair. "It will blend in with the dirt, therefor I will not be seen!"

Kyra rolled her eyes yet again. "Look Jody, if there really is a dragon, which I doubt, the dragon would still see us moving as we ran through the forest! You've got to think realistically, Jody!"

"What, and be like you?" asked Jody.

The comment hurt. Kyra stopped and stared at Jody. She had an urge to slap him. If only he wasn't so far away.

"You'll pay for that." she said under her breath.

Ignoring his sister's murderous look, Jody happily bounded off into the forest, brandishing a pair of binoculars. Kyra ran after him, partly because Jody wanted her to see this "dragon" and partly because she didn't want him to be eaten by a bear.

Jody and Kyra were now in the thick of the forest. Jody turned about in awe. No matter how many times he had been in the forest, it always amazed him.

Kyra was also amazed by the forest. She felt the cool bark of the tree. She bent down and picked up a smooth pebble, turning it over in her hand. A cricket hopped by her feet.

"Come on Kyra!" shouted Jody. He was already a ways away. Kyra grumbled and followed him.

The forest got darker as they went deeper. Jody would stop on occasion and look around with his binoculars. Then he would continue on, yelling shouts of "Come on!" to Kyra, who obediently followed.

After a while of this, Kyra just had to rest. The forest was beautiful, and she wanted to experience it completely. She could catch up with her brother later. He wouldn't go far.

She looked around for somewhere to hide. She didn't want Jody to bother her. She eventually found a log, which was just the right size to crawl into.

She lay in the log. She felt comfortable, happy in her solitude. She would only stay a few minutes. That was all she needed. That was all she needed….

……………

Kyra woke up. The sun came through the log. She stretched and slowly crawled out.

Then she snapped up, truly and widely awake.

"Oh no… oh no…"

She spun around. Why wasn't Jody calling her? Where was he? How long had she been in that log.

As if as an answer, she looked up in the sky to find that it was turning red with the sunset. It had been noon when they left.

Oh well, she thought. She would just have to walk back home. Jody would have "found" his dragon and gone home without checking for her. Just like him.

She was about to walk home, when suddenly she heard a hoot.

She looked up to see a brown owl looking down at her.

Kyra smiled. She had always like owls. She always thought they were things of great intelligence and beauty. She couldn't tear her eyes from the owl as it looked at her appraisingly.

Then, all at once, it swooped down from its perch towards her.

Kyra froze. Was this natural owl behavior? To swoop down on something bigger than itself? Did she seem all that mouse like? 

She was about to run with the owl pulled out of its dive, flying right over Kyra's head. As it flew, it dropped a note.

Kyra looked down to see the note on the ground. She picked up the note, opened it, and began to read.

Dear Miss Aneda, In a log, The Kensly Town Forest

We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

Headmaster Aaden Winrick

It was the same note as before. Copied almost word for word. And the part about whoever wrote it knowing her exact location quite scared Kyra. She knew it could not be Henry who wrote these letters. He couldn't know exactly where she was.

She tucked the letter in her pocket again. She had to figure out who was sending these letters. And when she did, she would immidiatly report them to the police. It was the only good thing to do. After all, who knew what this person wanted by sending these odd letters?

She walked home, silently turning it over in her mind.


	3. The Anxiety of Julia Aneda

Chapter 3

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kyra was almost home when she was suddenly hit by a speeding bolt. She found herself being hugged by her brother. Actually hugged! A thing that was rare…. and disgusting.

"GEOFF!" yelled Kyra, pushing Jody away.

"I thought you were eaten by the dragon!" Jody said, looking shocked. "I thought it had scooped you up in its claws and took off with you! So I ran home and told mother! She's all in right fit now."

"She is?" asked Kyra quizzically. Unless she was faking-and her mother rarely like to fake things- why would her mother be in a fit when she knew that dragons did not exist?

Kyra opened the door to her house. Her mother sat at the dining table, sipping a cup of tea. Kyra cleared her throat, and her mother looked up.

"Darling! You're alive!" her mother got up slowly from her chair. Kyra observed her. Her bright blue, carrot top hair-obviously dyed, thought Kyra- was straggly, leaning so far that the top almost touched the tip of her nose. And her hair color seemed to be darker, muddier, although it was most likely just the light.

She was pulled into a hug, which Kyra awkwardly returned. What was going on? Why was her mother so worried about her? It was natural for her to go off into the forest.

Jody left the room, presumably to read his comics. Kyra looked up at her mother.

"Mom…. are you just putting on an act for Jody?" asked Kyra as her mother put her arms down.

Her mother sniffed and turned away, not answering. She sat down in her chair, taking another sip of her tea.

Seeing as her mother didn't want to answer, Kyra decided to change the subject. She cast around in her mind for something to say, but nothing came. Finally, she remember the letter.

"Mom…. I keep getting these weird letters… well, I only got two, but they're really strange. I want to show them to you."

She dug in her pockets until she finally found the two letters, the one that she had received yesterday and the one that she had received today. She showed them to her mother.

Her mother took the letters and turned them over in her hands. She glanced back and forth, reading each word, her eyes growing wider, her face growing whiter.

She then put the letters down, and looked up at Kyra.

"They are nothing…" she said, flustered. "Nothing at all… just some prankster going about…"

"But this person knew exactly where I was!" said Kyra.

"It's nothing…." said her mother, quickly putting the letters in her purse. "Why don't you go along and play with Jody, dear? I need to make a call."

"But mom…."

"Go play with Jody." said her mother, a fierceness in her eyes that Kyra had never seen before.

"Yes mom." said Kyra, shocked. She ran off down the hall, and her mother closed the door.

When she closed the door, Kyra quickly ran to Jody's room and told him to follow her.

"Why?" asked Jody, putting down his book (Amulet of Samarkand) "This is a good part! Look! Bartimaeus is trying to get the amulet…."

"I don't have time, Jody! My mom is acting really weird! We both need to listen at the door!"

"Alright." said Jody, rolling his eyes. "If you insist…."

Both kids crept up to the door. Kyra placed her ear on the hard grain, while Jody bent down and listen at the crack in the door. Both managed to catch this:

"It's true. They've both received the letters. Alfred told me all about them, of course. Told me how happy he was when he received his letter."

There was silence, then their mother started up again. "I know I could hide them, but it wouldn't work. It's like they have a tractor beam on you. They always know where you are. Soon they will send someone to take her to that…. that…. Diagonal Alley, or whatever it's called. And I know Kyra. I know she wouldn't say no!"

More silence. Then Kyra's mother said, "Yes, yes. You put it right Kelly. I mean, I am her mother. I have a say! I am putting my final word down. Kyra will not become like her wretched father who went to that awful school. Kyra…. Kyra will not become a witch."

Kyra glanced at her brother, wide eyed, pale faced. Jody looked up at his sister. His jaw was dipping lower and lower and his eyes were growing wider and wider.


	4. No Sleep Tonight

Chapter 4

It was night. Kyra lay on her bed, watching as the moon cast light over her room. She turned over. She couldn't get to sleep.

So she was a witch. Kyra kept on seeing images of her riding on a broomstick, while a cat clung onto the back. Maybe witches weren't really like that, but nonetheless…

Kyra moved her fingers through her hair. She shouldn't be the one who was a witch. Jody was more cut out for it! He would have believed the letter straight away, sneaking off to whatever school their mother talked about.

Tuh, he wouldn't even care about the fact that their mother didn't want either of them to go to this school. He would just figure out how to go. That was Jody. Always besting her. Always on top of things. Oh, how she hated him! Oh, she knew he had to hate her! She just knew it!

Her bedroom window suddenly broke. The wind blew in, and Kyra curled up under her blanket even more. This was the third time the window had broken.

And her mother had spoken of her father…… apparently, he had gone to the school too. He was a…. wizard? Warlock? What was the right term? She figured that wizard was the right one, but warlock seemed so much more magical. Of course, it also brought to mind a shriveled up little imp waving a little stick about and eating beetle eyes. So maybe wizard was better.

She turned over in her bed. Why do these sort of things have to happen to her family? Why couldn't they just be normal? First her father leaves. Then strange things start happening around her. Then these letters. And now she finds out she's a witch! 

She curled up even more, on account of a harder gust of wind coming through the window. It was going to be one long night.


	5. Of Books and Barbed Wire

Julia Aneda went out to get the mail, as usual. She was humming as she made her way to the door, cup of tea in hand.

She opened the door to find everything as usual.

Except for one thing.

An owl, huge and tawny colored, sat on one of the gate posts. Another owl, smaller and white, sat on a lamppost.

"SHOO!" yelled Julia, knowing what these owls meant. They began to fly off, much to Julia's satisfaction, until they dropped two letters on her porch as they flew off. Julia sighed with irritation and picked up the two Hogwarts letters, happy to know that at least she could test out her new shredder.

Jody and Kyra soon rushed in, ate their0.

breakfast, and left with fast goodbys. Jody was eager to try and find that dragon again. Kyra was eager to see if there would be any more letters.

As they ran off, Julia took the letters out of her pocket and ran them through the shredder. Humming to herself, she decided to just sit back and read a book.

As she neared the bookshelf, she decided to have a little fun with her reading. She decided that she would close her eyes, pick a random book, and read whatever that book was. She always played this game when she was little, and she didn't see any harm in it, so she closed her eyes and reached out a hand.

She grasped was seemed to be a thick, heavy, and dusty volume. She was excited. She had always been fascinated with books, especially ones with that old feel and smell. She held it in her hands and opened her eyes.

She was greeted with this title:

_A Biography of Harry J. Potter_

_Volume One_

She scoffed quite irritably as she read these words. Apparently, she had found yet another item that Alfred had left behind. It reminded her of the trouble that she was having with the letters.

She was quite ready to put the book back on the shelf when it slipped from her hands.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up. The book was open, and there was an illustration. As she reached down, her eyes were drawn to the illustration. It was an illustration of the outside of Hogwarts.

Forgetting her irritation, Julia picked up the book to look at Hogwarts more carefully. It was a beautiful sketch, showing even the smallest of detail with great reality. She flipped through the book to find more sketches, forgetting her hatred of the book, for she always liked sketches.

She was at an early chapter now. She continued flipping, looking at a lovely sketch of an owl, a sketch of a nice looking house with everything trimmed proper and perfect, and

It showed the inside of a house. Apparently, this was the Dursley's house. She could remember Alfred reading this book to her, vividly describing the cruelty of the Dursleys. The house looked alright, save for the huge flood of letters that covered it from wall to wall, all across the floor. There were letters stuffed up in the fireplace, letters raining from the sky, and even letters bursting through the place where letters are supposed to come (which, considering the situation, was rather surprising. Julia had assumed that their roof had been ripped off and a truckload of letters had been dumped inside).

She shut the book with a slam and stuck it back on the shelf. She then sat in her chair and rocked back and forth. Was this what would happen if the letters remained unanswered? Would their house be stuffed with letters? She would no longer be able to keep the secret from Kyra any longer. After all, what sort of prankster had the ability to send all those letters at once? No, the truth would be out. Julia knew she had to find a way to ensure that the letters would not come.

If one had been walking down that street that day, they would have seen Julia making her way down to an animal supply shop. If they had come back later, they would have seen her running back home carrying fencing with many sharp, pointy, and painful looking protrusions.


	6. Death By Letters

Kyra looked up at their house. The roof, the fence, and pretty much anything that a bird could sit on was covered in barbed wire. Only the little robins would be able to pay a visit now. And soon, even they would be gone, as Julia began to lather the roof in a sticky, strong smelling substance.

"Mom…" said Kyra. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep birds from coming here, sweetie."

"But why?"

"Well, we've been having problems with birds messing on the house recently." said Julia. "Quite disgraceful! Also, a few birds have been flying through the window, and I wanted to distract them so they wouldn't hurt their precious heads."

Kyra thought this was a very unbelievable reason, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. If her mother wanted to lie, it was for a reason.

Kyra began walking down the country lane. She could remember how that morning she had looked on the calendar and smiled a wide smile. It was July 30th. In exactly a week, it would be her birthday. She couldn't wait.

She walked until she found the tree that she usually spent her mornings under. She sat herself down and began to read a book.

The book was a random one she has picked up out of her mother's library. It was on the ground, and Kyra thought it looked very old and mysterious, so she had to read it.

Kyra turned the book over until she found the title, brushing off some of the dust. It read "The Biography of Harry Potter" in golden letters.

Eager, she opened it and began reading. She was quickly disappointed to find that it was obviously a faux biography, called a biography mearly out of a joke. She hated books like that.

But the story was so interesting! So captivating and belivable! Whoever wrote it must have had genius writing skills! She eagerly read about the strict and uptight Dursleys, the amazing Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord when he was 1, and the strange things that were always happening around him.

Then she read the part about the letters.

Her eyes widened. She clutched the book more closely and bent down to see if she had read the book right. Nothing had changed. The book spoke of strange letters arriving all around the house, spewing out through the fireplace, the bathroom window, the letterbox, and any other place where letters could fit.

She closed the book and looked at the front again. There it read. "The Biography of Harry Potter".

She blinked. The title did not change.

What if this was a real biography? She, after all, was a witch, according to what she had overheard from her mother, and what the book was describing followed her situation to the tiniest detail. She opened the book and read about the letters again.

So THAT was why her mother was putting up fencing all around the house. She wanted to deter owls from coming! She must have read this book a long time ago, then, seeing what Kyra was and the fact that she did not want to fill her house with letters that she would never answer, she had decided to stop the owls!

Kyra continued to read, reading the book with more of an observing eye, reading each detail. Apparently, someone came for Harry on the 30th of July.

The 30th of July….

She stood up, clutching the book to her chest. She started running to the path and looking, as if expecting someone to appear there to take her to whatever new world she was bound for.

Her heart stopped when she saw a dark shape in the distance.

She froze. Someone was coming! She wanted to run… but at the same time, she wanted to see who it was. Her heart started beating loudly with excitement.

The dark shape came closer. It was then she noticed that the dark shape was not touching the ground. In fact, the closer it got, the higher off the ground it seemed. She stood her ground.

She blinked. Now the dark shape seemed to not be one shape at all. It seemed to be a mass of many fluttering things that she couldn't make out.

Another blink. It was coming closer. Now the dark mass seemed to have many colors. Namely, colors of white, brown, tawny, or ebony.

Another blink.

She could make out the shapes now.

Each shape was an owl. There must have been hundreds of owls in that great shape. Each one, with black eyes and fluttering wings. Each one with a letter in its beak.

Kyra ran. Kyra screamed. The owls flew after her.

It looked like a scene from Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds" as the owls bore down on poor Kyra. She ran, but the owls were faster. They were soon right over her. Kyra feared they would tear her apart.

SLAM. In a sudden movement, the owls dropped their letters and continued flying on. Kyra felt a great weight crushing her. She knew she was going to die. Death of being crushed by a thousand letters. There's a new one.

As she was losing conscious, she could just peek out from under the pile of letters. She saw a figure coming, this one human. She could not recognize who it was, but she knew it came from where the owls came from. As she was about to lose conscious, she saw the figure raise a fist. As she closed her eyes, she heard only this:

"BLOODY OWLS!"


End file.
